


Strangers in a club

by feltpen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene: dance club full of strangers<br/>The players: Sam and Dean<br/>The outcome: wincesty goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a club

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and revised version of previously posted story on Sam/Dean Slash Archive.
> 
> Enjoy

The club was like all clubs; tall tables, loud music, large dance floor, sweaty bodies. _So_ not what Dean liked. The cheap drinks were one of the two things stopping him from bee-lining it out the door and driving back to the hotel room. 

One of the two things.

The other thing was perched at the other side of the long bar. That man was simply luscious and Dean had been watching, out of well-trained eyes, for signs he was there alone for the past half hour. Dean noticed how he stayed seated, politely dismissing the many interested guys and gals who approached, drinking his beers steadily. Long silky brown hair begging to be pulled. Shoulder and arm muscles wanting to be released from the t-shirt covering them. Fuck, he really was something to look at. And probably tasted fucking fantastic.

Dean decided the time was right to make his move. He had no doubts about his chances, he knew he was easy on the eyes and pulled out his sexiest squint-eyed gaze. He slowly made his way over to the man. He smoothly slipped in next to him and leaned casually on the bar, looking him up and down. Yep, even better up close. The man's eyes met his, shining with life.

"Hey sexy, do you have a map? Cause I just got lost in your eyes." Dean quipped.

The man laughed, "Oh man... does that actually work on people?"

"Enough of the time." Dean replied, eyes still boring into this man.

"Well, fair enough." The man said with a cheeky grin, "I guess, the least you can do to make up for that ridiculous, really ridiculous by the way, cheesy pick-up line is buy me a drink." 

"Score." Dean bristled with pride, not deterred at all by those words. After all, he'd heard them often enough from his many bar room escapades. "Bartender! Two beers!" he called at the nearest bartender. He turned back to this magnificent man. "I'm Dean."

"Sam." he replied.

"Well, Sammy, what brings you here on this fine night?"

"It's Sam... and I just came for some drinks. Hard week at work and I thought it would be nice to kick back a bit. Relax, have some fun, you know?"

Dean paid for the drinks as the bartender swooped by and grinned at Sam, "Funny... same here."

 

_________________________________________

 

**A Few Hours Earlier**

 

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed, "Fucking vampires. Fucking monsters with half a brain enough to try and ambush us. Fucking shit. Fuck, my shoulder hurts."

Sam rolled his eyes at him as he bandaged up a gash on his own bicep, "Oh stop complaining, it was just a dislocation. And those vampires didn't stand a chance. We did our research... even though that was kinda smart of them."

"Smart?!" Dean puffed as he paced the floor of the hotel room. "Fucking lucky is what it was. Hell, I could use a drink... but of course we're out. Fucking vampires, I tell ya."

Sam finished his patch job and listened to Dean rant on. He really could use a drink too. Then an idea hit him. He stood up and walked over to where Dean was opening and closing cupboards, probably looking for a non-existent bottle. He swooped in between Dean and the counter-top and grabbed his brother's hips. Dean's rant petered off when he saw the hungry look in Sam's eyes.

"So, big brother, you remember that thing I told you about a while ago? That thing I wanted to try. I saw a club downtown... with an alleyway next to it..." he said quietly as he began to run his hands up Dean's muscular back.

Dean sucked in a breath. "You want to do _that_... tonight?"

Sam nuzzled Dean's neck, "Yeah, I do. It'll be a good way to relax. We're in between jobs now... and you promised we could." He nipped lightly, "I'll make it worth the effort."

Dean grabbed his hair with one hand, pulling him so they could look at each other, "You always do, baby boy."

The kiss was full of energy despite how tired they had felt after taking out that nest earlier. Their tongues slid against each other. The familiar press of their bodies making Sam's cock start to fill quickly. He pressed his groin against Dean's hip as he wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck to deepen the kiss. He felt Dean's answering bulge. No matter how many times they kissed, Dean still made him feel like a horny teenager all over again.

Dean pressed harder, trapping Sam between himself and the counter. Sam felt his jean clad hard-on rub deliciously against his brothers'. He moaned and raked his nails down Dean's back. Dean answered by pulling off to bite and suck on Sam's throat as he groped his tight ass.

"Mmm, Sammy. You sure you want to leave the room?" 

Dean slid his hand down to the back of Sam's thigh and Sam found himself being pushed and pulled until he was sitting on the counter, long legs wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean let out a loud groan as he pressed their erections together more fully. Sam's neck continued to be attacked as their bodies ground together.

Sam finally realized what Dean had asked him. "Wait, wait, Dean." He pushed away steadily.

"Damn it, Sammy. Let's just do it here." Dean whined as he tried to push his head back into Sam's neck. he waved his good arm behind him absently, "Look, bed." 

Sam chuckled, "You're not getting out of this so easily. You promised me. And you know it will be so hot."

Sam watched as Dean's head tilted as he pretended to think. After a moment, he shrugged and said, "I guess you're right. For now, just a little more..."

As Dean lunged back in for another nibble, Sam chuckled again. He forcefully pushed Dean away with his hands until he got his knee between them and forced Dean's body away from his. 

"No. Go get ready." Sam pointed to the bathroom.

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat and pressed a palm again his obvious erection. "Fine, Sammy. But this had better be worth these blue balls. I had you on the counter and everything."

Sam rolled his eyes in good humor. "Yeah, but we've already fucked on this counter... twice. Remember?"

Dean's face lit up in a devilish grin, "Oh yeah, I remember." He eyed Sam with that look that normally made Sam's pants fly off.

Before either of them could start something that couldn't be stopped, Sam lifted his legs and gently kicked Dean towards their bed. 

"Fine, goddamn tease. I'm going, I'm going." Dean raised both hands in surrender as he headed towards his duffle bag. 

Sam slipped off the counter and readjusted his own erection to make it more comfortable.

"And choose something sexy to wear." He called to Dean.

Dean gave a huff as he headed to the bathroom. "Dude, it's me..."

Eye roll.

 

_____________________________________________

 

**Right Now**

 

After some small talk and finishing two beers each, Dean needed to know what Sam felt like on the dance floor. His tanned skin looked heavenly in the flashing club lights. And Sam's body seemed to beg Dean to touch.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, "C'mon. Let's dance."

Sam's eyes widened, "Woah, Dean. You **are** playing the part."

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder, hard, in warning. He glared. If he was going to go along with Sammy's fantasy of being picked up at a club, he was going to commit, damn it. 

Sam's eyes told him he understood and he gave a slight nod. Dean lifted his chin slightly in answer and let go of Sam's shoulder.

"Ok. Let's dance." Sam replied eagerly.

Dean led the way around the steamy masses of dancers until they were near the far wall. He stopped, turned around, and quickly pulled Sam's body to his. He heard Sam gasp slightly and decided to just do this thing. Before Sam could say anything, which he probably was going to, goddamn chatty Cathy, he started to sway his hips to the beat of the electronic music blaring around them.

Sam's jaw dropped, but luckily instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms around Dean's back.

Dean shifted so their groins were lined up perfectly and began to sway and grind to the beat. Yeah, so he didn't like this music at all, but he knew he could dance. And since this was Sam's fantasy he wanted to give him everything he wanted and more. He leaned his shoulders back slightly and rolled his body a few times, pressing into Sam's already obvious hard-on. He relished the feeling of their groins sliding again each other as his eyes admired Sam's beautiful chest and arm muscles. They looked extra bulging in that plain white t-shirt. 

After a few more hip rolls, Dean felt Sam's body vibrate slightly and looked up at him. Sam's eyes were boring into him, devouring his body under his black shirt as he moved to the music. Dean could basically see the deep groan leaving his brother's lush lips. Dean felt empowered by Sam's look and it was sexy as hell. So he decided to show off a bit. 

He straightened so their bodies were touching, thighs to chests, grinding side to side and rotating. Dean gripped Sam's hip bones to ensure their hips moved together. He fit his thigh between Sam's and lowered his body slightly so he could swing his hips more. When he looked into Sam's eyes, he saw deep dark hunger. Without stopping his grinding, Dean leaned in to bite at Sam's earlobe. This time Dean heard the gasp over the pounding music. He grinned. 

Suddenly, he dropped to a crouch on the dance floor. His face was level with the bulge in Sam's jeans. Sam's disbelieving, lust-filled face looked down at him. Dean smiled coyly and winked. He ran his hands firmly up Sam's legs, starting at his knees, running up at the same slow speed he raised his swaying body. As his mouth passed Sam's gorgeous erection, he stuck out his tongue and swiped along the bulge hard enough for Sam to feel it. He felt Sam's cock twitch in his jeans as Sam's face broke out in awe. His eyes closed to slits, mouth hanging open, as he watched Dean continue slowly up his body, head thrown back, rubbing his hands along his body seductively. They didn't even notice if anyone was watching them, and would not have given a shit if they were. Dean was determined to give his Sammy something he never thought he would get.

When Dean finally made it all the way up Sam's body, he could feel himself starting to leak pre-come. He could only imagine the delicious wet spot growing in his brother's pants. 

Dean looked into Sam's face. His younger brother looked like he had just run a mile; sweat slicking his forehead, panting, and eyes burning with a look of pure lust. Dean saw him mouth the word "Fuck" before they were kissing like drowning men.

Dean's tongue explored Sam's mouth frantically as he kept their bodies moving in time with the music. One of his hands snaked its way under the back of Sam's shirt. He tucked two fingers beneath his low-slung jeans. What he felt was not boxers but simply the beautiful soft skin of his brother's taught ass.

He pulled away to look at Sam. "You didn't..." he breathed.

Sam understood and replied by leaning into his ear, "I was planning on getting lucky tonight."

Both Sam's hot breathe and words made Dean's brain short out. He took both hands to grab as much of Sam's ass as he could and ground himself against him as hard as he could. To the point of pain, but it didn't matter. He attacked the curve of Sam's neck with kisses and bites. The music was forgotten, the role-playing forgotten. He needed to feel his brother's body. Right. Now.

Sam seemed to have the same idea, but was somehow level-headed enough to realize they couldn't fuck right there in the club. He grabbed one of Dean's hands and with a heated determined look pulled until Dean started to follow helplessly. What else could he do?

Dean was led quickly around the outside edge of the club, out the front door, into the alleyway a half block away. He felt dead to the world, the only thing that mattered was the glorious man leading him by the hand. He didn't notice the rush of cold air when they exited the building or how Sam seemed to know exactly where he was going and the quickest possible way to get there.

As soon as they were far enough into the shadows of the alley so the street could not see them, Sam spun around. Dean did not have time to react, hunting reflexes dampened by his lust-filled brain. Sam pushed him against the brick wall hard enough to hurt an average person. Dean simply gave an "Oomf" before Sam's body was back on his. They kissed and rubbed like this was their last hour on Earth.

Sam finally broke the kiss, panting for air. He gasped, "Holy fuck... you can dance... you can fucking dance. I need you. I need you now."

Dean groaned out "All for you, baby boy."

Now it was Sam who dropped to his knees, pushing Dean's hips flat again the wall. Without ceremony he fumbled Dean's belt and jeans undone. He pulled them down roughly, just enough so he could grab Dean's hard leaking cock.

Dean let out a yelp. It felt so good to finally feel skin instead of the inside of his pants. He watched as Sam's hand worked up and down his length twice before he opened wide and took him almost to the root in one go. Dean could not help but yelp again, tangling both hands in his brother's beautiful hair. He felt Sam's tongue massage the underside of his cock while he slowly pulled off. Sam paused at the head and licked firmly against his opening, gathering up the salty wetness. 

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. The scene was just intoxicating. Seeing Sammy on his knees for him always got him hot and bothered, but tonight he could see his pseudo-acting had gotten Sam especially riled up. He looked like he was going to climax simply licking Dean's cock. Beautiful. 

Sam sunk down on him again and started pumping up and down. Dean reveled in the warm wetness surrounding him and pushed and pulled slightly on Sam's hair with the rhythm Sam set. Sam started moaning as he sucked and Dean saw him reach down to rub his own cock through his jeans. No matter how fantastic Sam's mouth felt on him, Dean couldn't see Sam so needy and not do anything about it.

He pulled Sam's hair until he grudgingly pulled all the way off his length. Dean's cock bobbed in the cold night air, but he did not notice. Only the look of sex in Sam's half-lidded eyes mattered.

He pulled Sam up and kissed him quick and hard before turning him so they had switched places and Sam was facing the brick wall. Sam's hands went up to brace himself on the wall and he actually thrust his ass out towards Dean. What a magnificent sight. Dean took a moment to look appreciatively at that ass.

"Dean... Dean... please, I need you in me. Please." Sam whimpered, head dropping down.

Dean didn't want either of them to have to wait any longer. He leaned forward to press his sensitive cock again the rough of Sam's jeans. He undid the buckle of Sam's belt. "It's ok baby boy. Fuck, you are so hot when you need it this bad. When you need me."

Sam's groan sounded slightly pained and he thrust his hips against the air.

Dean quickly undid his jean's and pulled them below his ass. His dick rested in Sam's ass crack and he grabbed Sam's cock that had sprung loose. He rubbed his hips slightly up and down the cleft and rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his brother's thick cock. He started pumping Sam slowly as he kissed the back of his neck.

"You're going to feel so good around me. God, I've been waiting all day for this. Your beautiful cock in my hand, your tight ass around me."

Sam gasped, "Please Dean. I'm ready. Just get inside me. Please."

Dean stilled, something in Sam's voice making his pause.

Because the brother's were so in tune, Sam seemed to realize this without even turning his head. So he repeated, "I'm ready. I'm stretched and ready, Dean. Please. Please."

Dean's eyes widened in the dim light of the alley. He was turned on to hell that Sam had actually prepared himself before they left for the club. Sammy had thought of everything to live out his fantasy. That was typical. And that was so hot.

Dean's fingers found Sam's crack and probed until they found that perfect hole. He tentatively pushed with one finger and it slipped right in. Shit, he **was** ready.

Sam moaned louder and pushed back wantonly. "Lube... front pocket... please, please, please." 

Dean quickly reached down into the right front pocket of Sam's jean's around his thighs as Sam fell into a chanting plea. Sure enough, a small bottle of lube. 

Dean grinned, "My little boyscout. Ready for me? I'm going to fuck you so good. Can't wait."

Sam's 'pleases' got a little louder.

Dean took pity on him and quickly slicked up his cock and lined himself up with Sam's hole. Sam stuck his ass out towards him even farther. It was so. Ridiculously. HOT.

Dean pushed slightly, testing how stretched Sam really was. After a slight resistance, the head of his cock slid in smoothly. Sam's groan sounded like 'Finally". The idea that Sam had stretched and lubed himself at the hotel without him knowing, drove Dean crazy. He growled deep in his throat and thrust into Sam's ass quick and hard. He was buried to the root in the blink of an eye and he could tell by Sam's moans that there was no discomfort on his part. That sneaky, sexy bastard.

Since he didn't have to wait for Sam to get used to his cock, Dean immediately starting driving in and out.

"Shit, Sammy. You really did prepare yourself. That is so fucking hot, you with your fingers in your own ass. Knowing my cock was going to be in there soon. Fuck."

Sam just kept moaning and pushing back on his cock. His head was flung back and his hands tense on the bricks. Dean loved seeing him like this, loving his cock, giving him everything. His thrusts were steady and hard, his balls smacking against Sam. He knew this wasn't going to last long for either of them so he decided to bring out the big guns and get Sam going even more.

"Sammy, is this just like you pictured it? Your fantasy? My cock in you, nailing you to the wall in this alley? You think of it a lot? Me... fucking you so good?"

Sam made a sound like he was choking. Dean grabbed Sam's hips in both hands and picked up the pace a bit.

"Anyone could just walk in here. But you like that don't you? You sure liked me licking your cock in the club."

Sam's head started thrashing. Dean loved everything about this; Sam so desperate, so sexy, doing it outside the hotel room for once, how fucking tight Sam's ass was on his cock. Dean knew they were both getting close. He gripped Sam's hips harder and made sure he was angled so he hit his prostate with every frantic thrust. He buried his head in the side of Sam's neck.

"You going to come for me Sammy? Come all over this wall? From nothing but my cock in you?"

"Yesssssssss" Sam hissed out, obviously at the very end of his rope.

"Do it. Now!" Dean bit the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam let out a yell as his body spasmed. Dean could feel his ass muscles clenching as he thrust a half dozen more times. Then he came with such force he saw spots behind his eyelids. He called Sam's name as he emptied himself into Sam's hot, fluttering hole.

He pumped weakly a few more times, riding out the orgasm, brushing Sam's prostate a few more times. When he felt Sam start to collapse in front of him, he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest and slowly maneuvered them so they were leaning against the wall, jean's still around their knees, avoiding the spot where Sam's come glistened on the bricks. 

When Dean caught his breathe, he said against Sam's hair, "God, Sammy. Why haven't we done that before. Definitely worth the effort. Fuck, you were so hot."

Sam mumbled a "uhmmmmm..."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, Dean, God of Sex, you were fucking hot too.'"

Dean could almost feel the eye roll.

Sam turned around, not bothering to move his jeans and pressed their bodies together for a deep, slow kiss. Their softening cocks pressed together.

"I love you. Thank you." Sam said.

"I love you too." Dean replied. "And how bout we do one of my fantasies next."

Sam smiled lovingly and kissed him again.


End file.
